communityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа
Архив запросов 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Барбосикны Вики * Вклад участника Вредная мышь * Кол-во правок на вики: 421 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : У данной вики нет активных админитраторов, а в ней подниматься важный вопрос о дружбе с другой вики. ' Вредная мышь (обсуждение) 23:31, сентября 8, 2018 (UTC) :Я вижу только 9 статей. Допишите ещё одну и права - ваши. Древний Ужас вики * Вклад участника Akomkov * Кол-во правок на вики: 82 * Кол-во новых статей: 12 Akomkov (обсуждение) 15:05, сентября 9, 2018 (UTC) :Права выданы, удачного развития проекта. Зачарованные вики * Вклад участника Vyacheslav22 * Кол-во правок на вики: 61 * Кол-во новых статей: 15 Vyacheslav22 (обсуждение) 15:10, сентября 9, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura]][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:25, сентября 22, 2018 (UTC) Повелитель Вики * Вклад участника 2DMan * Кол-во правок на вики: 950 * Кол-во новых статей: 16 * Дополнительная информация : На вики очень давно, точнее с марта, создал и редактировал кучу статей, явно больше 16, примерно 60+, всегда помогал админам и имею связи с ними. 2DMan (обсуждение) 17:38, сентября 9, 2018 (UTC) :На проекте есть два активных администратора - Caimm1994 и J-Smile. Вы можете обсудить с ними вопрос этот вопрос. Если они будут за - я выдам права. Барбоскины Вики * Вклад участника Вредная мышь * Кол-во правок на вики: 455 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : 10 статья готова, простите, в прошлый раз доститался. Вредная мышь (обсуждение) 14:52, сентября 10, 2018 (UTC) : Выдал права, удачного редактирования. Музыка Вики * Вклад участника Nothing 2 * Кол-во правок: 381 * Кол-во статей: больше 50 * Кол-во дней: 38 * Дополнительная информация: Хочу получить статус администратора и бюрократа, чтобы развивать вики-жизнь. Бюрократ этой вики заблокирован. Нашел вики случайно, и мне она понравилась. Nothing 2 (обсуждение) 20:44, сентября 10, 2018 (UTC) : Выдал права администратора. Права бюрократа выдаются только после 30 дней активной работы на вики. Удачного развития проекта) Балди вики * Вклад участника Стрелочка * Кол-во правок на вики: 85 * Кол-во новых статей: 19 Стрелочка (обсуждение) 11:15, сентября 14, 2018 (UTC) :У вас итак полный набор прав. Лирика вики * Вклад участника Lafr * Кол-во правок на вики: 52 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Единственный администратор неактивен с мая 2015 года. :Права выданы. --Fi 08:13, сентября 16, 2018 (UTC) Лавкрафт вики * Вклад участника Шоггот * Кол-во правок на вики: 62 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 * Дополнительная информация : На Вики нет активных администраторов. К тому же нужно изменить дизайн Вики. Шоггот (обсуждение) 14:14, сентября 15, 2018 (UTC) :Права выданы. --Fi 08:06, сентября 16, 2018 (UTC) Викиариум WarHammer 40k * Вклад участника XXX26000 * Кол-во правок на вики: 697 * Кол-во новых статей: 177 * Дополнительная информация : я не понял почему у меня отняли админку если я единственный слежу за этой вики? дайте мне права бюрократа! ' XXX26000 (обсуждение) 23:40, сентября 15, 2018 (UTC) :Права у вас забрал участник Джим7. Почему он это сделал - узнайте лично у него. Вики танки онлайн вики * Вклад участника KOHCTAHTUH * Кол-во правок на вики: 9 * Кол-во новых статей: 2(Больше чем основатель) KOHCTAHTUH (обсуждение) 13:34, сентября 17, 2018 (UTC) :Не вижу смысла дублировать проекты, так как уже существует вики по этой игре. Warhammer 40000 Wiki * Вклад участника PrimarhIII * Кол-во правок на вики: 2940 * Кол-во новых статей: 20 * Дополнительная информация : 'Здравствуйте! Я PrimarhIII, являюсь модератором контента на Warhammer 40000 Wiki уже почти полгода. Поскольку наш единственный администратор не проявляет активность уже около месяца, прошу назначить меня администратором на данной Вики для поддержания порядка на этом википроекте. PrimarhIII (обсуждение) 18:48, сентября 17, 2018 (UTC) : Выдал права. Удачного развития проекта. Фиксипедия * Вклад участника Rusy233 ms * Кол-во правок на вики: 347 * Кол-во новых статей: 10+ * Дополнительная информация : 1 месяц с момента получения статуса администратора прошёл. Просьба выдать мне статус бюрократа. --Rusy233 ms (обсуждение | вклад) 13:09, сентября 18, 2018 (UTC) : Выдал. Валеропедия вики * Вклад участника Стрелочка * Кол-во правок на вики: 2 * Кол-во новых статей: 0 Администратор (обсуждение) 09:23, сентября 19, 2018 (UTC) : На вики есть активный бюрократ, Батька Таттлтейл. Вы можете попросить у него права напрямую. Да и условия на получения статуса не соблюдены. Kenshi Wiki * Вклад участника Difesu * Кол-во правок на вики: 375 * Кол-во новых статей: 30+ * Дополнительная информация : Прошу выдать права бюрократа, а также забрать их у действующего бюрократа, забросившего проект Difesu (обсуждение) 15:48, сентября 19, 2018 (UTC) :Готово. Удачи в редактировании! Polandball Вики * Вклад участника Rairakkumee * Кол-во правок на вики: 1725 * Кол-во новых статей: По данным ContributionsCalculator создал 26 статей в основном пространстве * Дополнительная информация : Просьба выдать права бюрократа, являюсь администратором на вики уже более 30 дней. Заранее спасибо. Sirenika (обсуждение) 18:25, сентября 21, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:40, сентября 21, 2018 (UTC) Expanse вики * Вклад участника Du'Rall Ca'Lor * Кол-во правок на вики: 192 * Кол-во новых статей: 35+ * Дополнительные сведения: На Expanse вики на данный момент нет активных участников, кроме меня, тем более нет администраторов и бюрократов. До нее заполнял статьи для Memory Alpha, где у меня более 7000 правок. Для обеих просьба выдать права администратора или бюрократа, для Expanse вики желательны права администратора. Du'Rall Ca'Lor (обсуждение) 18:07, сентября 22, 2018 (UTC) :Выдал статус администратора на обоих вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:28, сентября 22, 2018 (UTC) Ласточка вики * Вклад участника Банкрат * Кол-во правок на вики: Много * Кол-во новых статей: 1 Банкрат (обсуждение) 06:56, сентября 23, 2018 (UTC) Ar:pieL вики * Вклад участника Sixez * Кол-во правок на вики: 30+ * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Нашел новую для себя ММОРПГ и решил поискать вики по ней, но наткнулся лишь на пустую (2 статьи) и заброшенную (с мая 2018), но хотя бы существующую вики. Поскольку, как мне кажется, кроме меня никому до неё нет дела, а амбиций мне не занимать, решил вдохнуть в неё жизнь и попытаться обзавестись правами администратора, чтобы, при возможности, скоординировать таких же неравнодушных игроков как и я. Sixez (обсуждение) 09:35, сентября 23, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:07, сентября 23, 2018 (UTC) CoolMusic * Вклад участника DanonM * Кол-во правок на вики: 100 * Кол-во новых статей: 20 DanonM (обсуждение) 18:41, сентября 25, 2018 (UTC) Музыка Вики * Вклад участника Nothing 2 * Кол-во правок: 620 * Кол-во статей: больше 60 * Кол-во дней: 53 * Дополнительная информация: Прошло некоторое время, проявил себя вроде бы довольно неплохо, и хочу попросить статус бюрократа. Nothing 2 (обсуждение) 21:00, сентября 26, 2018 (UTC) Legacy of Discord вики * Вклад участника Огненный Клык * Кол-во правок на вики: 135 * Кол-во новых статей: 12 * Дополнительная информация : Мы с Supermeganeo работаем в команде над этой викиа. Админа я еще не видела, я его ВООБЩЕ найти не смогла, но он очень давно не редачил. Статус админа мне нужен для того, что бы получить доступ в CCS, что бы вики хотя бы нормально выглядела. Мин. Favors (обсуждение) 16:30, сентября 27, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:10, сентября 27, 2018 (UTC) Кларенс вики * Вклад участника Gilben * Кол-во правок на вики: 43 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 Gilben 20:18, сентября 27, 2018 (UTC) :Короткие статьи не считаются. Также рекомендую вам подтянуть грамматику и синтаксис. Бессмысленно писать статьи, которые невозможно читать. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:20, сентября 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Извините, я не из России, поэтому я не очень хорошо говорю по-русски. Я просто хотел, чтобы права администратора улучшали некоторые вещи и все прочее. Я просто хочу пожертвовать вики, которые находятся на другом языке. ::I'm sorry, I'm not from Russia so I don't speak Russian very well. I just wanted admin rights to improve some things and that stuff. I just like to contribute on wikis that are in another language. (Это же сообщение, но на английском языке) Gilben 16:30, сентября 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Hello. I just want to tell you that you do not know Russian well. Therefore, users can not read your articles. It's pointless to create articles that can not be read. You will only repel users from the site. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:25, сентября 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, OK, I guess I can just face the fact that I can't speak every language. DVloper Games Вики * Вклад участника Солнечный Томат * Кол-во правок на вики: 353 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 статей * Дополнительная информация : Решение администрации (Nothing 2) Солнечный Томат (обсуждение) 15:01, сентября 28, 2018 (UTC) :На вики есть активный бюрократ Leva 777. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:22, сентября 28, 2018 (UTC) Dragon Cave вики * Вклад участника Shelveydar * Кол-во правок на вики: 1235 * Кол-во новых статей: Более 10 * Дополнительная информация : Прошу выдать мне статус бюрократа и понизить в должностях нынешних, абсолютно не активных, бюрократа (Siachka) и администратора (Solie jd). Shelveydar (обсуждение) 10:03, сентября 29, 2018 (UTC) : Статус выдан. С Siachka статус бюрократа снят. Статусы администраторов вы можете снять самостоятельно. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:06, сентября 29, 2018 (UTC) Библиотека Фанона смешариков * Вклад участника Bird - aves de corral * Кол-во правок на вики: 763 * Кол-во новых статей: Более 40 Bird - aves de corral (обсуждение) 10:44, сентября 29, 2018 (UTC) :На вики есть активный бюрократ Поль Крол. Его блокировка краткосрочна. Обратитесь в к нему, и он ответит вам после возвращения. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:07, сентября 29, 2018 (UTC) Библиотека Фанона Смешариков Вики * Вклад участника Kotgav * Кол-во правок на вики: 166 * Кол-во новых статей: 3 (будет больше) * Дополнительная информация : Являюсь лучшим автором вики Kotgav (обсуждение) 11:48, сентября 29, 2018 (UTC) Библиотека Фанона Смешариков *Вклад участника ЭлектроБомб *Кол-во правок на вики: 1463 *Кол-во статей: 50 и более ЭлектроБомб (обсуждение) 9:02, сентября 30, 2018 (UTC) Little Inferno вики * Вклад участника Sarakonnor2 * Кол-во правок на вики: 122 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : На вики нет активных администраторов, с 2013 года создано всего 16 статей. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 20:49, октября 3, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:07, октября 4, 2018 (UTC) Утиные Истории 2017 * Вклад участника MrBendy237 * Кол-во правок на вики: 541 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Я хочу получить статус администратора на этой вики MrBendy237 (обсуждение) 15:36, октября 4, 2018 (UTC) :На вики есть активный бюрократ Некто эн 2. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:52, октября 4, 2018 (UTC) Serious Sam * Вклад участника SHOCK-25 * Кол-во правок на вики: 433 * Кол-во новых статей: 10+ * Дополнительная информация : Нужны права бюрократа SHOCK-25 (обсуждение) 10:37, октября 6, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:51, октября 6, 2018 (UTC) Kpop вики * Вклад участника Rex-kun * Кол-во правок на вики: 568 * Кол-во новых статей: 15 * Дополнительная информация : На вики не активны ни создатель, ни администратор. Дизайн вики в зачаточном состоянии, заглавная страница пустая. Я крайне заинтересована в преображении вики Rex-kun (обсуждение) 11:04, октября 6, 2018 (UTC) Категория:Запросы